


Corporate Party Antics

by ratloaf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratloaf/pseuds/ratloaf
Summary: [Axisshipping/Rosenshipping] Kaiba gets restless at one of his own parties, Siegfried has a suggestion on how to pass the time.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Siegfried von Schroeder|Zigfried von Schroeder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Corporate Party Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hello AO3! Finally kicked myself in the tush and got one. I made the mistake of deciding to watch Duel Monsters (subbed) and I feel like a kid all over again. I've got tons of nostalgia over the horrible 4kids dub, but watching it as an adult subbed has really opened my eyes to it again. Not sure if the fandom is really active anymore, but better late than never!
> 
> It also, for whatever horrible reason, made me fall in love with shipping these two together. The attraction to it was pretty much instantaneous, and it's been living in my head rent free ever since. Not a lot of people seem to ship them though (hell, I had to write out the shipping tag myself, and don't get me started on how Sieg doesn't have a proper Siegfried von Schroeder|Zigfried von Schroeder tag). But alas, I love them all the same. Writing for them and keeping them in character is really, really hard though. So this probably isn't the best, but practice is practice, and I really wanted to write for a scenario like this because I love them to bits and pieces. Can't wait to write more smutty (and non-smutty, I'd love to have the energy to write a long-form fic about how I think their relationship would play out) fics for them in the future. This fic itself takes place a few years after the end of Duel Monsters.
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

_"You have "This party is boring" written all over your face."_

Now in his adulthood, Kaiba still thought that these corporate parties were among one of the most boring activities he had to participate in. But, he had to keep shareholders, investors, and corporate partners entertained somehow, and, what better way to fool them into thinking they were important to him by letting them stuff their faces with exotic hors d'oeuvres and offering expensive wine and liqueur. And while a show of wealth to some easily entertained people was somewhat gratifying, to say the overall experience didn't grate on him would be a lie.

The first few hours were bearable, Kaiba supposed. But, after some people had had a bit too much to drink and having answered the same questions over and over, he wanted to slink away to get some much needed quiet. Seto knew checking his watch every ten minutes or so wasn't going to make the time pass any faster, and, he still had a few hours to go. And, being surrounded by increasingly tipsy people seemed to be causing time to be going slower if anything. Maybe he was just in a bad mood today, but the environment was starting to become insufferable.

The increasingly agitated CEO had managed to find a quieter corner in the room to take a breather in. It was simply becoming much too hot and stuffy for him to be comfortable. Seto had just checked his watch when a familiar scent wafted past his nose. Musk and roses-almost overpowered by the less pleasant aromas of sweat, cheap perfumes, and body heat-a smell that unquestionably belonged to Siegfried. Looking up, Kaiba found himself staring into curious aqua eyes. Sieg could read him just as well as Mokuba could, the bastard of a conniving business partner that he was.

They exchanged no words. Simply eyeing each other until Siegfried cocked and eyebrow and offered Kaiba a hint of a smirk. There was a suggestion on Sieg's visage. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, holding back a full-on glare. What Siegfried was suggesting was very risky, extremely risky, in fact. Something that would unquestionably tarnish Kaiba's reputation. But, another second in this environment and Kaiba felt he would go mad. Seto was also not a man to back down from a challenge when given one.

_"Perhaps you would like it if I spiced it up a bit for you?"_

Seto gave him a look that was immediately understood. Closet down the west hall, now. If they kept an eye out and staggered their times making it there, it could be pulled off without suspicion. Sieg went first, given that he could slip past undetected easier than Kaiba could. With time, Seto moved from his reclusive position, engaging with a group of borderline drunken investors babbling about the joys of working with Kaiba Corporation. He let them stroke his ego for a while before excusing himself, saying he had to talk with a business partner. They were intoxicated enough that they probably wouldn't be able to remember a single word he had said.

With a bit of luck and making sure no one was following him, Seto was sure he had made it to the closet without being seen. Quickly shutting the door behind him, Seto was able to make Siegfried's form in the darkness. Already on his knees-as he should be-he peered up at Kaiba from thick lashes, a ghost of a smirk resting on his lips. Kaiba leaned back against the wall of the closet, folding his arms and giving Siegfried a look that said, "we don't have all day". Nodding, Sieg moved over and started to undo Seto's trousers.

_"This is a simple matter for me."_

Seto soundlessly exhaled through his mouth. He was not a man easily impressed. But, he was always fascinated by how easily Siegfried took his cock into his mouth. His pink tongue swirled over the bulbous head before trailing down the underside of Seto's twitching shaft. Kaiba rested a hand on Siegfried's head, almost affectionately ruffling the dusty-rose locks of hair. Inch by inch, Sieg slowly engulfed Seto's cock until his lips met with the base. The tip gently prodded the back of Siegfried's throat, forcing Kaiba to bite down on his lip to stifle a groan.

Kaiba preferred it rougher, but they had to be quiet. There were a fair bit of people walking by the closet on their way to the gardens, their shadows slipping under the crack of light beneath the door. Truth be told, he loved fucking Siegfried's face. Watching him keep up with a brutal pace was something Kaiba found very enjoyable, but, there was something nice about taking it slower. It gave Siegfried time to be more methodical and Seto more time to savor his rival on his knees before him. And while the power in the situation tipped in Siegfried's favor, Kaiba felt that given he was the one getting his dick sucked, he was winning in the end.

There was a problem, though, in that needing to be quiet and slower meant that they were spending more time away from the party. And, their absences were eventually going to draw suspicion. High risk, high reward. Isono's voice caught Seto's attention and he turned his head to face towards the closet door. From what Kaiba could make out, Isono was giving a group of party-goers a tour of the Kaiba estate, and was most likely leading them to the gardens. The brunette could detect a slight worry in Isono's tone, perhaps suggesting that he was aware of Kaiba's absence. Seto looked down at Siegfried, who in turn looked up at him. It was strange to admit, but his business partner looked oddly cute with his cock stuffed in his mouth. Kaiba patted Siegfried on the head.

"Hurry up."

Kaiba's words were not lost on Siegfried. He quickened his pace, eagerly bobbing his head up and down on Kaiba's shaft. One hand firmly grasped Kaiba's hip to steady himself and the other wrapped around his own cock, pumping at a pace similar to his mouth. Seto's hissed, his blunt nails digging somewhat into Sieg's scalp. Kaiba restrained his hips from bucking into the other's mouth in order to prevent Siegfried from making any unwanted noises out of surprise. One wrong move would easily give away their location. 

The growing tension in his belly told Kaiba that he was getting close. Siegfried could probably tell, given how much more Kaiba's cock was twitching in his mouth. The pink-haired CEO was close himself, his strokes becoming more erratic as his dick throbbed with need. Minimizing noise while also working to bring them both to completion quickly was a challenge, but nothing Siegfried couldn't handle. His tongue lapped at the underside of Seto's length while moving his lips and mouth at a moderate pace. Siegfried gradually quickened his movements, both with his hand and his mouth, earning a hushed groan from Kaiba.

It wasn't going to be long now. Both of them were teetering on the edge of release. As he worked his way back towards the tip, he could start to taste the salty, bitter drops of precum that had begun to leak from Seto's shaft. It was becoming increasingly difficult to juggle stroking his own cock and sucking off Kaiba's. Despite the haze of arousal clouding his mind, Siegfried continued his set pace. His heartbeat was hammering in his ears, each pulse mirrored in his aching cock. He took Seto into his throat a few times, watching as Kaiba's titled his head back against the wall of the closet and closed his eyes.

Kaiba came with a silent snarl. Fisting his fingers in Siegfried's hair as a warning, he slammed his hips against Sieg's lips. His release came in thick jets, pouring into the other CEO's mouth and throat. In turn, the sensation of Kaiba's hot seed rolling down his throat triggered Siegfried's own release. With a moan muffled by Kaiba's cock, he spilled his warm, sticky release into his hand. Siegfried swallowed diligently, only a few drops of Kaiba's seed slipping from his lips.

_"No, I speculate you could pull it off as well."_

Seto withdrew his softening cock from Siegfried's mouth, his breath coming in labored puffs. He glanced down at Sieg, who was gazing up at him, aqua eyes glazed over in arousal. Siegfried was breathing just as hard as Seto was, if not a little harder. Making sure to maintain eye contact, Siegfried licked his lips, collecting the errant drops of cum from his lips, the sight sending a shiver down Kaiba's spine.

"I wonder what everyone would think. The great Seto Kaiba flushed and disheveled like this. Sneaking away from his own party to have a little fun in the closet."

"Shut up."

Sieg's chuckle was little more than a low rumble. They took the time to compose themselves and catch their breaths. Siegfried cleaned himself up with some tissues from his pocket and wiped the drool from his chin with his handkerchief. Seto helped him stand to his feet after he was finished. No more words were exchanged as they rested on opposite walls of the closet. The occasional look was exchanged, acknowledging what they had done.

Kaiba peeked out of the of the closet door. Seeing no one, he ushered Siegfried out first, using the same tactic as before to draw less attention to themselves. After a reasonable amount of time had passed, Seto checked to see if the coast was clear then exited himself. It didn't take him long to run into Isono, who was on the brink of panicking at Seto's absence. Kaiba dismissed his concerns, saying that he had been talking with someone and then had to use the bathroom. Isono must have simply been unable to find him.

Getting a blowjob had managed to kill a good chunk of time. Not enough to draw concerns from the semi-drunken people, but enough that people had started to go home and the crowd thinned somewhat. There were still a few more hours that Seto had to kill, but they were going to be much easier with less people to deal with. He ran into Siegfried one last time that night, right before he had to leave. The pink-haired man thanked Kaiba for his invitation to another wonderful party, and offered Seto a sultry look as he turned to leave.

_"As we are both branded as geniuses, it would be most beneficial if we got along."_


End file.
